


Well Liked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Liked

**Title:** Well Liked  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Cider  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Alcohol use.  
 **A/N:** Ron really likes Harry.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Liked

~

“’Sgreat cider,” Ron slurred.

Harry sighed. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” he asked, confiscating Ron’s goblet.

Ron belched. “No! Need more.”

“Why?”

Ron leaned close. “I like you,” he whispered.

Harry blinked. “I like you, too.”

Ron sighed. “No, I mean I _like_ you.” He sagged. “But I can’t tell you! I’m drownding-drowling, um--”

“Drowning your sorrows?”

“Yeah, that!” Ron swayed alarmingly. Harry caught him.

“Let’s get you home,” Harry murmured.

Ron clung to him. “Why?”

Harry grinned. “So I can sober you up and show you that I _like_ you, too.”

Cider forever remained Ron’s favourite drink.

~


End file.
